


当离别到来的时候 尾声 振翅

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 斑带斑结局。清水无差偏斑带。 虽然斑大部分时间就呆着，但是说是斑带就是斑带了。 为了完整性带斑的单人tag。斑是永不放弃的人。这个火影世界的大型社会实践试验被骗了。但是一己之力夺取六道之力永生不灭的他，自然是要再去寻找真正道路的：）用了知乎看到的 土哥钦点六代、七代火影的梗。私设六道仙人散了以后，世界让有六道之力的带土做了二代六道，看守世界的平衡。 堍就弄了点私心。不过，还是斑带（(*^_^*)
Relationships: Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	当离别到来的时候 尾声 振翅

\---------------------振翅----------------

黄泉、三途河。

宇智波斑淹没在暗灰的河水里。

还真是没完没了了。

刚刚在黄泉岸边等到柱间把酒言欢，说尽了百年来的聚散离合。

罢酒携手，渡河去往彼岸。

一道一道的大浪冲散了两人。柱间与斑仗着优秀的体术在浪尖腾挪。无奈一条条的排浪挡在眼前，就是不能拉住彼此。

左右看去，渡河的人都是一个个各自前进。

于是释然，挥手暂别。约定彼岸再会。

柱间劈波斩浪的远去了。

斑看准了浪头，独自游了片刻。

一团团的浪涌上来，拖手拖脚的翻滚着，阻拦斑前进。

斑击退了打头的几波，其他的聚在周围，不让开也不接近，好像一群跃跃欲试的猫，观察着，逡巡着，绕着圈子涌动。

斑莫名其妙的从没表情的浪头里看出了怯怯的想要倚过来的神情。

算了，斑暗自叹了一口气，团起身体保护脆弱的头部和腹部。

饶是艺高人胆大，干脆看看这边的世界到底想要带他去哪里。

看见斑采取静态防卫的姿态放弃反击，一层层的浪欢呼一般腾起水沫，涌上来小心翼翼将斑揽入怀中。

水泡翻涌，涟漪散去，仿佛从未有人出现在这里。

斑睁开眼睛。

半明半暗的淡灰色的空间。

天空中非阴非阳的透明虚空。

没有明显的光源，但是周围的一切都浸染着微光，不黑也不耀眼。

斑起身，身体很轻。接近六道化时的感觉。

但是确实是有血有肉的自己的身体。

斑在空间里走动着。一间又一间，连成一串。每一间都大同小异，在边角的植物或者大件的形状上些许有些不同。

每进入一间，身后的空间仿佛就消失了变得朦朦胧胧的虚幻。

若是退回去，前面的空间又虚幻掉。

斑环顾四周，瞅准了一个方向，隐隐约约的颜色略浅似乎是有光，一门心的往那个方向去。

走近了，原来是久违的一扇门。

斑伸手的瞬间，右腕左踝上微微一紧。

一道木遁构成的镣链从极远处延伸出来，束在手腕脚踝上，拉着他的动作。

斑冷笑一声，反手拉住木链用力一扯。

木遁就着斑的力道僵持片刻，突然消失了。

“哼”， 无聊的小把戏。

斑回头信步返回到最初的空间。

在床铺上坐下全身放松，闭眼小憩。

周身被尾兽和神树冲击的查克拉在混乱的流动。

他也需要一些时间调息休整，把状态调整到最佳。

战场上磨练出来的时间感，斑在12个小时过后准时睁眼。

扫视四周。

同样的半明半暗的淡灰色的空间，向两侧延伸。

斑敏锐的感觉里，亮度似乎是降低了一点。

对比方才的状况，这可以认为是到了晚上。

斑运转了一下周身的查克拉，发现这里意外的会对查克拉的恢复有帮助。

虽然已12小时没有饮食，并没有发现什么不适。

斑保持着原来的姿势。按照间隔依次观察12个小时，10个小时，6个小时的变化。

时间和空间都是这样沉默不动。

唯有空间的亮度和斑推测的一样，随着白天黑夜的轮转微微改变。

这里寂静无人。斑自己的呼吸和脚步是这里唯一的声响。

偶尔的，只有在黑白交接的时候，斑模糊的感觉到会有一个浅浅的影子悄悄接近。

小心翼翼的碰触自己，导入一丝力量帮助自己体内的查克拉周转和梳理。

斑睁开眼的时候，影子就倏忽而去，了无痕迹。

斑慢慢的数着心跳，在一个“傍晚”的时间，骤然暴起瞬间飞掠来到之前那扇门前。

在他冲出大门的瞬间，两道求道玉构成的锁链X型霎那成型拦住去路。

斑就势抓住黑链，发力扯下。

黑链应声而落，在斑的手中可怜兮兮的蠕动着，恢复成2个圆球的墨玉形状。

斑将其中一个狠狠砸向身后的空间。

“出来！Obito。”

半空中一阵波动，一个人影从空气漩涡中半探出身，接住求道玉。

下半身跟着脱出异空间，稳稳落地。

在落地的瞬间，黑色的求道玉在手中延展伸长、变幻出阳之力的法杖，杖底点地。

六道化的带土带着一双神威纹样写轮眼出现在斑的面前。

斑冷冷的看着他。

“果然是你。”

带土跨前一步，站在与斑呼吸相接的位置，笑了笑，

“六道仙人的力量消散了。六道之力需要一个新的宿主来平衡世界的秩序。

“所以做过十尾人力柱，残留有部分六道之力的我被选中。在这里看守世界的因缘。也算是为以前的事赎罪了。”

斑抱着手臂，上下打量了带土的六道之力。

”好啊。”

“你继任你的六道仙人。不让我去黄泉，弄我来到这里 是怎么回事？”

“我...这些事都是你起的头。当然也要sh..."

“老子敢做敢当，要赎你去赎，老子可没做梦当火影。”

斑话音未落，抬腿在带土身上揣个扎实，随即一套瞬身体术步步紧逼。

带土冷不防挨了一下，转身拉开距离，仗着多年对练熟悉斑的战法，回转游离配合求道玉的防御堪堪避开了斑连攻，蹲身虚化硬抗了斑紧随其后的火遁强攻，

写轮眼捉到火势微减霎那，往前一扑期到斑的胸前抬手便按。

两身交错瞬间，实体化的手腕被斑捉住，未及挣脱一股大力用力一贯，带土整个人拍在后方的墙壁上。

带土嘶了一声，阳之法杖也几乎脱手。

饶是六道化的身体轻盈坚韧，正面吃了斑的一击还是扎实的疼了几分。

带土硬生生憋回去涌到嘴边的热潮，出口嘲讽。

”问自己哪儿错了的找到答案了么”

斑闻言收势放开带土，谨慎的打量，“你现在可以用虚化了？”

带土柔和的展颜一笑，伸手从斑的背后拉出长发。

一缕长炸的头发在他的手心一丝一丝的变成的六道模样的粉白色。

斑的身体也随之被六道纹的长袍包裹，被遗忘的第二枚求道玉化作一条阴之力的法杖在斑的背后浮空而出。

带土的头发和身体同步的褪去了人柱力的特指，恢复了原本的半身白绝半身本体的样子。

黑发黑眸。

带土后退一步，双眼转出万花筒的纹样。

“六道之力现在你我共有。日间为阳，日落为阴，现在是入夜十分你的阴之力汇聚显现六道之能。而我自然就是万花筒了。”

“如果你现在杀我，其他的秘密就别想知道。”

斑反手抓住阴之力法杖，用力握了握。

若有所思的抚摩着法杖，“你我都做过十尾人柱力，所以六道之力汇聚也裹挟了我来。

你自己已经阴阳兼备，我又传了你六道遁术。还有什么不行的？要来找我。”

看着斑的气势沉下来，带土大胆凑前贴上斑的额头，轻轻抚摸着头饰下斑的第三眼位置。

”正是你来了，这里的阴阳之力才能达到平衡。我因此能化出实体来，不然只能黄昏日出逢魔交替的时候才能现身看你片刻。

至于你来的原因，大概是你身上残留的六道之力响应了世界平衡之理的召唤吧。”

而且我希望见你。

带土的眼睛悄悄的瞟开，四处逡巡着就是不看斑。

但是他熟悉斑的沉默意味着什么。

紧紧赶上一句“反正你约的黄泉酒也喝过了。难道还有什么愿望没实现？”

斑默认了带土的触摸。六道化后苍白的肤色与带土浅橄榄色的皮肤交映。

他抬手描摹着带土半身的伤痕。

还有一个，'黄泉歧途，与你永不相见‘

'这里不是黄泉，不算违约。”

“罢了。你有你的想法。” 斑身上拖了带土的下颌拉近距离，与他额头相抵，唇齿相接。

”黄泉单调，只是喝酒也是无趣。不如看看你要如何行事。”

带土闻言，借了斑的力量发动了幻术。

灰蒙蒙的空间里出现了全套家什装饰。

衣装床榻一应俱全。甚至还布置了斑惯用的书砚笔墨。

两人所在的空间里，空荡荡的一张大床，俨然是当初地底洞穴的布置。

斑晒然懂了这印象中爱哭小鬼的心意。

看斑四顾无言，带土会了意，挥了挥手。

一扇一扇的窗户在四面的墙壁次第出现。

每一扇都展示一个世界。流动着不同的时间线和风貌。

有的明显是他们生活过的火之国。

有的是更为奇异的，说着完全不同的语言穿着陌生的服饰。

两人一扇一扇的望去。一个未来的世界里，蘑菇头的少年柱间从街上跑过。身后跟着大大小小的孩子。

孩子们一拥而上，帮助滑下拱桥的推车稳住车轮。

“果然是柱间啊” 斑赞叹道。

“啊”，带土躲开了一扇窗口。

窗外的世界里，齐肩栗色短发的飒爽jinghua，利落的放倒2个匪徒扔给队友善后，抽出便携医用包，兔起鹘落一般就地给倒下的伤者来了一套战场急救。

带土背过身，轻轻的问道“琳，她好吗？”

听见斑缓缓答道，长成了应有的样子。

“那就好了。” 斑在带土的微声中听见了为不可闻的啜泣。

他们看守着世界之理的平衡。

朝朝暮暮，两人为伴。

岁月轮转，不同的世界，相似又不同的人们生活着。

欢笑、喜悦、悲伤、离别。

感受着世界的痛楚和欢欣，时间的轨迹一路向前。

不同的世界，各自分岔的命运。

人们因为无知犯同样的错误，也在明知毫无结果时大无畏的奋然前行。

刹那红颜老，回首春秋尽。

觥筹轮转旧，不知岁月新。

渐渐的斑发现能打开的窗户越来越少。

带土解释说，一旦世界达到了平衡，将不再需要六道之力协助。此时对应的世界窗就关闭。

终究有一日，所有的窗户都不能再开。

“那时，就只有你我在这个封闭之地，天地同寿了。”

斑不知可否的说，“也许是永生禁闭了呢。反正你也有你的计划。到时候再说。”

话题丢下不再提起。

忽然一日，带土在一阵轰鸣中醒来。一眼看到墙上最后一扇窗正在消散。

这时正是清晨交接的时刻，六道之力在两人间轮转交通。

阴阳的法杖短暂共存。

斑双持两杖，朝着那扇门攻去。

巨大的破坏力击破了空间。

震荡消停，尘埃落定。

破碎的墙外，一片繁星满缀的深蓝色天幕。一道银河贯穿其间。

带土从斑的手中接回阳之杖，”我就知道，你肯定会发现这个破绽。”

斑微微一笑，“你算计我到这里，不就是为了这个打算。”

罢了，你选的星星是哪一颗？”

两人同时举手，指向银河中心最亮的恒星。

斑与带土相视一笑，法杖横挥，踏着虚空迈入星海。

在外边的自由轮转的世界里，一股柔和的风忽然卷起、掠起少女的短发，少女按住帽檐看向天际的尽头。

重生转世不知几回的柱间言谈间忽然泪流满面，仿佛感应到很久前离别的友人遥遥告别。

“走吧，这个世界太小，只够我自己折腾。

”去看看外边的无边宇宙无数个世界。你要找的答案也许就在星海尽头的某个地方。


End file.
